baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Firkraag
|allegiance = Neutral |acid = |cold = |electricity = |fire = 100 |magic = 65 |magical_cold = |magical_fire = 100 |crushing = 30 |missile = 30 |piercing = 30 |slashing = 30 |name = Firkraag |image = Firkraag in cave.jpg |other_names = Lord Jierdan |movement_speed = |area = Windspear Hills: Firkraag's Hideout |relationships = *Gorion (enemy) *Gorion's Ward (enemy) *Garren Windspear (enemy) |quests = *Journey to the Windspear Hills *Rescue Garren's child from Firkraag *Paladin Stronghold Duties |level = 23 |hit_points = 184 |xp_value = 64000 |strength = 25 |dexterity = 15 |constitution = 15 |intelligence = 17 |wisdom = 3 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 84 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++++ All weapons |no_of_attacks = 3 |thac0 = -5 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 5 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = -11 |s_v_death = 3 |s_v_wand = 5 |s_v_polymorph = 4 |s_v_breath = 4 |s_v_spell = 6 |thieving_skills = |spells_abilities = *Magic Missile *Agannazar's Scorcher *Detect Invisibility *Fireball *Remove Magic *Fireshield (Red) *Chaos – Available unlimited; non-interruptable:DRAGRED.bcs – *Stoneskin *Remove Magic *Heal *Dragon Fear *Lower Fire Resistance *Wing Buffet *Red Dragon Breath *Red Dragon Hit *Greater Malison *Haste *Hold Person *Silence, 15' Radius *Charm Person *Melf's Acid Arrow |effects = *Immunity to backstab *Invisibility detection |special = |override_script = DRAGRED |class_script = SHOUTDLG |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |gold = 1500 |items = * Ring * Dragon Claw * Red Dragon Scales *Carsomyr *Cloak of the Shield (40 charges) *Random treasure (RNDTRE04) |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = Jim Cummings |creature_code = FIRKRA02.cre |store_code = |bg1ee_tbp1 = no |bg1ee_wo_sod = no |bg1_wo_totsc = no |bg1_w_totsc = no |bg1_totsc = no |bg1ee_w_sod = no |bg1ee_sod = no |bg2ee_tbp2_got = |bg2ee_soa = yes |bg2ee_tob = |bg2_soa_wo_tob = yes |bg2_soa_w_tob = no |bg2_tob = |breath = 4 }}Firkraag is a red dragon who bears a grudge against Gorion and, by extension, his ward. Firkraag is known for his trickery and deceptions, he's disguised as Lord Jierdan, looking for "help" in the Copper Coronet, he's then responsible for the deaths of many Radiant Heart members (who he disguised as monsters), should the Ward accept his commission and journey to the Windspear Hills. Quests *Journey to the Windspear Hills *Rescue Garren's child from Firkraag *Paladin Stronghold Duties (leave Firkraag alive until the Order tell you otherwise else you will not be able to complete this quest) Gameplay *His ring grants Firkraag immunity to backstab, invisibility detection, immunity to stun, sleep, silence, domination, charm, confusion, hold, slow, paralyze, entangle, web, grease and wing buffet. For the first in-game hour (5 turns, 300 realtime seconds) after entering the lair, he is also immune to many ranged weapons. Depending on game edition, some or all of these ammunition immunities, but only these, can be dispelled. **Normal arrows – dispellable ** Arrows +1 – dispellable **Normal bolts – dispellable **Blessed bolts, Case of Plenty, all Drow and Kuo-toan bolt variants and the Sahuagin's paralytic bolts – dispellable ** Bolts of biting, lightning and polymorphing, bolts +1, +2 and +3 – dispellable **Normal bullets, including those fired from the Sling of Everard – dispellable ** Bullets +1, +2, +3, +4 and sunstone bullets – dispellable **The darts +5, obtained from the Cloak of the Stars – dispellable ** All other variants of darts – dispellable **The Boomerang Dagger, Firetooth and the Boneblade – dispellable ** Normal and poisoned throwing daggers – dispellable **All axes and hammers that can be thrown – dispellable : *His physical attacks with Dragon Claws inflict 1d12+12 slashing damage at a speed of 3 and with 1 ft range. *Dragon Fear: THAC0 +2 penalty, panic for 1 turn in 16ft radius (bypass MR, save vs. Spell at -4 neg). *Lower Fire Resistance: -50% fire resist for 36secs in 16ft radius (bypass MR, save vs. Spell at -3 neg). *Wing Buffet: within 16ft radius blow away for 2 secs (bypass MR, no save), 12 crushing dmg (bypass MR, no save), sleep for 3 secs ( (bypass MR, save vs. Spell at -10 neg); Zone of Sweet Air. *Red Dragon Breath: 7.5ft radius. *As Firkraag typically begins the battle by casting Remove Magic on any nearby party member with buffs, a useful strategy is to approach him with only one party member, following up with the rest of the party after Remove Magic is used. This allows up to five fully buffed party members to engage the dragon, making the fight substantially easier. Achievements Red Dragon Slayer Slew the red dragon, Firkraag. References Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Enemies